Sacrifice
by Animewarrior12
Summary: "I hate you.." Ruby said and Cinder just grinned sadistically at the younger girl before kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad we finally feel the same, my little sacrifice." Oneshot, implied rape, manipulation, revenge, and a twisted ending


**Oh boy have I been gone for a long time time in the RWBY fan fiction side! Lol oops**

 **Well my reason was that I had writers block during the halfway mark of this story as well as having an inspirational idea to create my own fan-comic! So this is like a written prequel to it and anyway this story has dark subjects implied like the description says and you have been warned.**

 **Also please Reveiw!**

* * *

Yelling, weapons clashing, blood, an unforgiving pain behind her head, and then nothing.

That's all Ruby could remember as she was waking up in an unfamiliar room that was full of different shades of red. The second thing the red head tried to do was move out the bed she was on but soon found out that her wrists and ankles were tied down to one of each of the black bed post, she also had realized that she was only wearing her bra and panties. Panicking Ruby struggled against them but it was hopeless endeavor and she knew it but she still tried until her body was completely strained. Tears formed in the young leader's eyes, she didn't know what would happen now, she didn't even know where she was!

After what seemed like a century to the young teenager she finally tried thinking about how she could've gotten here even with her piercing headache that nearly brought her into tears. Before she even had the chance to do this she heard the door open slowly and her heart skipped a beat in fear. Her heart skipped several more after the person had walked in with a sadistic smirk on her face, it was Cinder and that was when everything clicked.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Cinder!" Ruby yelled out as she and her slightly injured teammates jumped in front of the cruel ravenness and her own team. They had followed them after they caught everyone off guard at the annual tournament for Beacon Academy. They had exploded the school and had injured nearly everyone there, luckily Ruby had saw which way they tried to escape too._

 _"It's over for you and your crew so give up!" The red head's usually cheerful voice was full of anger as she pointed her Crescent Rose at Cinder._

 _The older woman only smirked at her before producing a huge fireball to throw at team RWBY too scramble them apart from each other and cause a disadvantage too them._

 _"Mercury take on the Older sister and Emerald you take on the heiress and Faunas." Cinder looked at Ruby, "I'll have Ruby." Mercury and Emerald nodded at her before dashing off to the designated fighters._

 _Little did the golden eyed woman knew that Ruby would pose a threat as well as everyone else on her team, Cinder's team had underestimated them, even with all the cumulative information on them they were still over powered by team RWBY's persistence. Yang had overcome Mercury by getting angrier than ever before and landing a blow square in his face knocking him out successfully while sending him flying out the warehouse they had been at. Weiss and Blake used their special co-op move called 'Checkmate' and successfully landed every slash of Blake's enhanced sword, making Emerald immobile to fight any longer as she was bleeding out._

 _When the dark skinned woman land on the cold concrete floor, she had landed a few feet next to Cinder. Coughing out blood Emerald had looked at Cinder and gasped out something that wasn't audible to anyone but the black haired woman. And whatever the words had been it was enough to enrage the older one so much that in her wrathful last moves; Cinder had completely blocked off any way of Blake, Yang, and Weiss from getting close as she created a ring of pure fire around the red head and herself._

 _"Get ready Ruby, I'm not going to hold back anymore!" She yelled out when she rushed towards the younger one and in the process she summoned her two swords out of her fire semblance._

 _Widening her eyes Ruby had barely managed to block Cinder's weapons. Before she was at least getting a small cut here or there with the older one but now she could barely keep up! Gritting her teeth the red head was forced to be on complete defense and wait it out until she could find an opening._

 _"What's wrong red!? Having a bit of trouble, did you underestimate me?" Her movements seemed to have gotten more forceful and faster as she was yelling at Ruby. "Well did you know that you have huge opening for me to take advantage of?"_

 _"W-what!?" Was all Ruby could say before she was harshly kicked in the abdomen and flung into a thick metal pole causing her to hit the back of her head. After that everything around her was swept up in darkness..._

* * *

Ruby began to shake in fear at what her fate might be now that she was at complete vulnerability under the older girl. She gulped down hard as she saw Cinder grow closer to her and Ruby froze when the golden eyed girl extended her hand to touch her face and trace her jawline.

"Now now, don't be so resistant I won't hurt you." Cinder said so sweetly to her before leaning down beside Ruby's ear. " **Yet**."

Widening her eyes the red head was about struggle again but was caught off guard by a kiss. "Mmph!?" If it was possible Ruby's eyes widen even more when she felt a tongue that wasn't hers invade her mouth. Feeling confused and other unknown emotions she never felt before Ruby hadn't noticed Cinder had straddled her waist until the older one broke the kiss. Gasping harshly out for air the red head looked up at Cinder with a disbelieve of what she did.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" she questioned through roughs pants, the only response she got from Cinder was a sinister grin before her bra was burned away leaving her exposed and that's when Ruby had finally realized why she was bounded down to the bed, she should have seen this coming bit she was maybe a bit to hopeful for her own good.

"N-no! Cinder don't do this!" She pleaded but she knew it was useless.

"I'm going to take everything away from you just like you did with my plans and team."

For a split moment hateful Golden eyes met with horrified Gray eyes before Cinder roughly groped both of Ruby's breast and bit down hard on her neck most likely drawing blood, The younger one screamed out in pain. Releasing her hands off of Ruby's breasts Cinder scratched her nails down onto Ruby's sides leaving scratch marks running down her sides, the red head gritted her teeth more at the new pain. Feeling a release on her neck Ruby felt burning trails of kisses all over her chest before the familiar set of teeth bit down on her exposed nipple while the other one was being pinched harshly.

She wanted to die in this moment, she wanted her older sister her friends, anything to come and relieve her of this cruel punishment she was receiving but she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon if ever. This women that was violating her every being and was going to make sure her life now was going to be miserable until either she got bored with her or something happened to both of them.

Suddenly the ravenness stopped her ministration on the red head's torso and began to position herself to sit in between Ruby's legs. After a moment passed Ruby looked down at Cinder with tears running down her face, she knew what the other women was looking at and she felt a shiver run down her spine in fear, "P-please Cinder, don't do this…."

She pleaded out in a whisper but that just made the older girl smirk wickedly before she ripped the last article of clothing that was protecting her from Cinder, and before she could comprehend what happened next her mind went blank in a white hot flash of pain and pleasure as Cinder pumped her fingers roughly into her.

Cinder licked her lips and descended forward towards her face as her sharp nails raked up the front of Ruby's stomach making her scream just as Cinder's fingers become more forceful causing Ruby to scream louder before Cinder's lips went near the red head's ear.

"I said I'd take everything from you, **Red**." The golden eyed women whispers and Ruby just groaned loudly as her body twisted and struggled with these newfound sensations as Cinder roughly and unmercifully pumped into Ruby.

A knotting warmth in her stomach was growing quickly now, and Ruby just knew that she would soon reach the bitter end. It was almost as though Cinder knew this and had brought her hand down to press down onto her stomaching making her halt her twitching body. That, in unison with her suddenly hitting a spot that made Ruby see stars, sent the Young girl over the edge. She screamed aloud as she released onto Cinder awaiting Fingers.

Panting hard Ruby opened her hazy eyes and noticed that they weren't getting better after she came back from her high and it was probably because she was exhausted from her blood loss and this… this act Cinder did to her. Her vision was fading fast as the last thing she saw was Cinder smirking down at her and Ruby came to hate it even more.

* * *

Waking up the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in bed anymore nor was she naked anymore. No she could care less about that, what Ruby seeing now made her terrified beyond anything she felt before, she was in some room with her strapped down on a lone chair looking at a giant computer screen of her teammates vital signs being captured live.

"W-what is this?" she aloud, "What does this mean! Cinder!" she struggled in her bindings as she kept screaming out the older women's name.

She only stopped when a door behind her opened and she heard a 'clack' of heels on the ground. Coming to her until they stopped behind her. "Tell me what this all means Cinder!" she gritted out through her clenched teeth before Cinder wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"Oh these? Well there just your friends vital signs." the older women stated with a sweet tone and Ruby knew she was smirking.

"I know that but how do you have their vital signs right now? A-are they here -" Ruby's sentence was cut off when she saw the computer transition to three screens of her teammates sleeping in their beds at their respective homes.

"Oh I get it now!" she said happily into Ruby's ear, "through your friends I'm going to show you my reasons that you belong to me now whether you like it or not." before Cinder got another sentence in Ruby interrupted her.

"What makes you so sure? Just because you can threaten me doesn't mean my team won't come find you and beat you and the White Fang! After I tell them what you did to me yesterday they'll surely won't hold back!" Ruby snapped angrily at the other women and a few seconds later Cinder laughed hysterically, unlatching her arms off of her.

"Oh my, aren't you just adorable.~" She said as she walked in front of the red head. " **But adorable doesn't save lives Red!** " the older women yelled as her hand gripped onto Ruby's chin lifting it up to make eye contact.

"You're such an **idiot** , I didn't have their vital signs up for nothing Ruby I got them by secretly injecting a remote bug into their blood stream!" Ruby's eyes widen in horror as she heard that come out of the golden eyed women's lips. "When I press this button I have in my other hand this happens to them!" When Cinder clicked the button and moved a little out the way, Ruby's heart shattered.

Her team, her family and friends were being consumed in some weird energy that was making them scream in pain.

"If you think your friends can handle this then they're as good as **dead**!"

Ruby's eyes were tearing up at the horrible scene in front of her. They were in pain and she couldn't help them.

"It'll only get worse if this keeps going so be **their sacrifice** Ruby because if not, then you can get to see your friends die right now." She smiled evilly.

Ruby clenched her fists into a ball, her tears spilling down her face fast. She put her head down this was all her fault and she had no choice, she had to follow this monsters orders!

"I..I..I'll join you Cinder, just don't kill them!" she raised her head up revealing a crestfallen ex-leader.

"Good choice, Red." she pressed the button again and the weird energy that was hurting Ruby's friends dispelled instantly just as the screen went into a different live feed.

That's when Ruby saw her own reflection stare back at her and finally saw what her clothes that she was wearing were, the color scheme was black, dark gray, and different Reds. She had a long hooded sleeveless jacket while she had an long sleeve undershirt that was zipped up to her neck that had red energy like lines going down the side of each of her arms. Her pants were pure black jeans with red going down the inside of her thighs that ended with a pair of black combat boots that at the top had the same red energy feel to them.

"Y-you already knew that I would accept.." The red head's eyes were widened in realization.

"I told you that you belong to me now and that I'm going to take everything away from you, Red. And frankly your just too pure-hearted as well Ruby and that pureness will only hurt you from now on, you will have to become cold-hearted to survive this business Red." Cinder said calmly as she unstrapped the broken girl.

" **I hate you**.." Ruby said still looking at the video of herself. Cinder just grinned sadistically at the younger girl before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm glad we finally feel the same, my little sacrifice."

* * *

 **It's open ended so you can imagine what happens next in this messed up story.**

 **Try to guess the reference I tried to make in this story.** **(*Hint* It's near the end)**


End file.
